


The Petals Scatter Now

by theLocalweeb



Series: RWBY in Space AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, I don't know, Multi, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Rescue Missions, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives, The tags are confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLocalweeb/pseuds/theLocalweeb
Summary: So, this is an AU where Dust works in space, and there is rudimentary FTL travel.Teams RWBY and JNPR are on a mission on the forest planet Maiden Beta. As they are returning to the settlement of New Glenn,  and have their drop ship shot down by a Nevermore. Team STQR is sent to stage a rescue mission.I suck at summaries.





	1. STQR & Ozpin

Team STQR  
When Summer entered Ozpin’s office, she saw the rest of her team was already there Qrow was lounging casually next to Ozpin’s desk, while Taiyang and Raven were sitting in front of the desk, both with rather serious body language.  
“Ah, Summer, you’re here,” stated Ozpin. “Would you please take a seat.”  
“Why have you called us here, old man?” Qrow asked Ozpin, who was looking somewhat sad.  
“Yes, why have you called us here?” Added Raven.  
Ozpin answered the Branwen twins’ questions, “I have called all of you here because of a rather grave matter. The two best teams of their year, RWBY and JNPR have gone missing during a mission on Maiden Beta. I would have called you here earlier, but alas I have only just received the information, as apparently, their scrolls have been unable to connect to the intersystem network, only the planetary network. This information was sent to me by Maiden system officials.”  
“WHAT?! That means . . . .” Tai started to say.  
“Ruby, she’s missing?” Summer asked in distress.  
“Yang is missing? But what happened to them and JNPR?” Raven, now worried and distraught, wondered aloud.  
“But how?” asked Qrow. “They’re the best of their year and some of the most capable hunters I’ve seen for their level of training.”  
Ozpin calmly but sadly stated, “There was a recording of a distress call apparently sent out by the two teams from Yang’s scroll. They were apparently ambushed by something, probably a nevermore, given the feathers of one were found embedded in the left rotor, while flying back to the nearest settlement.”  
Ozpin hits play recording on his scroll and Yang’s voice begins playing back. ‘“We were ambushed by a [static and garbled words] shot down, the left rotor of our transport [more static, longer this time] have no way back to the main settlement. We have a two week supply of food, though [static] scavenging some from the woods. We have ammo and dust for our weapons, [static, the sound of gunshots and metal striking another hard object], [Ruby’s voice starts playing, though as if from a distance] Yang, several Ursai have arrived! Bit of help, please.[Yang starts talking again] ****** that’s the third time today. [recording end]”’  
“There was a set of coordinates attached, but when search teams got there, they found the crashed transport with an irreparably damaged left rotor and a note saying that they had to move to another location along with what appeared to be a Petra Gigas’ remains, hence why we only have a general idea of their location.”  
“So, you want us to go find and rescue them, but is there anything else we should know? ” asked Taiyang.  
Ozpin answered, saying, “Yes, you should know that there are several known Grimm infestations in the area and Beacon academy will pay your team a total of 300,000 Lien as a reward.”  
“We need to save them, they are our children and their team and friends” Summer stated to the rest of Team STQR, who nodded their heads in agreement. Then to Ozpin, she stated, “Alright Ozpin,   
we’re doing this.”


	2. The Incident

Three weeks earlier, on Maiden Beta. Teams RWBY and JNPR   
“Well, that’s the last of them,” Ruby stated, after knocking a griffon Grimm out of the air with an electric dust round. Ren calmly walked over and proceeded to empty the magazines of StormFlower, his dual automatic pistols with downward bayonets, into the griffon’s head.   
“Now that’s over, we should leave and head back to the settlement to prepare for departure,” Pyrrha calmly stated. Jaune began to load up unused supplies into the two teams shared VTOL transport, modified with light MGs for, and entered the cockpit to begin preparing for take-off.  
“Well, that went rather well. The grimm are dead and the planned settlement can be built now that we’ve cleared the area. What do you all think?” Ruby asked. while embarking onto the transport.  
“I think that went fine, sis,” Yang replied to Ruby’s question, rather energetically.   
“Well, we completed the mission, with no casualties and there are no grimm left in the planned area,” Pyrrha stated, rather seriously though also with some elation. She was already sitting in the transport, waiting for the rest of the two teams. Specifically, Blake was trying to get her sword/pistol/kusarigama (a chain scythe), Gambol Shroud out of a tree that it had somehow embedded itself in. Weiss was trying to help Blake with her glyphs, and Nora was, well, being her energetic self and running to the transport while snacking on an energy bar. Ren was hauling a crate of ammo towards the transport.   
“Weiss, could you try using gravity dust this time?” Blake asked her white-haired teammate, who was currently trying to help her with Gambol Shroud. When Weiss cast a black coloured gravity glyph, the tree seemed to split as Gambol Shroud suddenly flew out of it, taking out a large chunk of the tree trunk with it. Blake ducked as the piece of wood came hurtling towards her and Weiss. Weiss just sidestepped the projectile piece of wood. After that, the monochrome duo began to head back to the transport after Blake had recovered and sheathed her blade.  
“Hey, Weiss, you coming?” Ruby called out to her teammate and partner (in more ways than one).   
Later, as they had reached 100 Km out from the main settlement, where the two teams jump capable starcraft were, Jaune noticed an abnormal blip on the transport’s radar. It seemed to be approaching from behind at a rapid speed. As he began to call to the others across the craft intercom, the entire craft shook with the impact of several projectiles and Jaune got a notice that the port door was open and the MG deployed. He then looked out the cockpit transparent display shield and saw a Nevermore flying next to the transport/dropship. Proceeding to engage in evasive manoeuvres Jaune called to the others to try to shoot the nevermore down.  
Meanwhile, in the cabin, the others felt a sudden impact of a projectile against the craft followed by several more. Ruby and Weiss flung open the port side door and saw a Nevermore fling to the side of them and firing its trademark projectile feathers at their dropship. Ruby, in reaction, deployed Crescent Rose into sniper form and began taking potshots at what is basically a black bird the size of an F-16 with bony black plating covering its face and can shoot feathers at its opponents in either single shots or rapid succession. Weiss had deployed the MG, which had a choice of ammunition, and began firing standard .303 calibre rounds at the Nevermore.  
Yang walked over and began to ask, “Rubles, what are you shooting… Oh, Shoot that bird out of the sky!” She then deployed Ember Celica into gauntlet form and began unloading shots at the single grimm. In a rapid burst of feathers, the Nevermore landed several hits on the transports left rotor while at the same time being knocked from the sky from being shot in the head with an electric dust round shot from Crescent Rose.   
“D*mn it! That f***ing bird knocked the left rotor out of operation! BRACE FOR IMPACT!” Jaune promptly yelled from the cockpit as the blue-grey VTOL craft began to spiral downwards.  
“Well sh*t,” Blake muttered under her breath.   
Yang, and surprisingly, Pyrrha were also cursing. Nora was bracing herself against the back wall of their dropship. Ren had braced himself on the seat he was in. Ruby had grabbed onto the MG mount with Weiss holding onto Ruby. Blake was standing next to Yang, the two looking like the couple that they were, having been dating for more than a year at this point. Both were holding onto the hanging grips on the ceiling of the transport’s cabin.  
“Aww you two look cute like that,” Yang commented on her sister and teammates position.  
“NOT THE TIME YANG!” The red and white pair, who were dating for about two months at this point, yelled at Yang.   
When the dropship impacted against the ground, it landed with the starboard side scraping against the ground and the right rotor broken off. The transport continued to drag against the ground for about 20 meters, knocking down a small tree and throwing the occupants around. Well sh*t, this is bad. Ruby thought while hanging from the machine gun mount and Weiss still holding onto her around her waist. Blake and Yang had fallen onto Pyrrha and the three were in a groaning tangled pile of limbs. Ren had been thrown off the bench, into the cockpit, and onto Jaune.  
“Yow!” Jaune yelped when his teammate, Lie Ren, fell onto his left arm.  
“I am sorry, my friend,” Ren apologized in his usual calm tone. He had landed in what appeared to be a rather painful position but had not vocalized any pain.   
“Weiiiss, could you please let go?” Ruby asked her girlfriend, who was continuing to hold onto her waist despite being dangling for about a minute, in a voice that had an edge of physical pain.  
“Fine,” Weiss replied and promptly dropped to the floor, now actually the starboard wall and entry hatch.   
“Well, we got lucky. Our auras protected us from being seriously injured,” Pyrrha, muffled, stated  
from within the tangled pile of limbs that had become of her, Yang, and Blake.


	3. The Search

17 days after Team STQR’s meeting with Ozpin. 38 days since RWBY and JNPR went MIA. Team STQR  
Summer had landed STQR’s old but modernized jump shuttle at the crash site of Teams RWBY and JNPR’s dropship. Qrow was searching the wreck of the drop-ship for any other clues of where the two teams went after they were forced to move their camp. Taiyang and Raven had begun to search the former campground of the two student teams. She had begun to use her semblance of short-range teleportation to search the area surrounding the site. Finding nothing that could help them in the wreck, Qrow who was usually copilot returned to the shuttle and began using its radar and topographical sensors to try to figure out the next locations to search.  
Summer had joined Qrow after an hour and used her scroll to display a three-dimensional terrain map to show the terrain and prominent geographical features such as clearings, large hills, or cave entrances. She had not found anything that signalled that RWBY and JNPR had gone a certain direction. She had seen sets of footprints leading in two directions, but that didn’t mean that they hadn’t reunited at a currently unknown location.   
Taiyang and Raven entered the shuttle, and Tai, frustrated, stated “We didn’t find anything useful at the campsite, no clues except the boulders that remain of the Petra Gigas,”  
“Hello to you too,” Summer replied without looking up from the map.  
“I didn’t find anything in the wreck of the drop-ship, except the note carved into the floor mentioning the Petra Gigas, so yeah, nothing new,” Qrow, somewhat dreary, stated.  
Raven, being her normal brooding self, walked silently over to the console with the display of the topographical scans and pointed to an oddly shaped hill with several small, to medium craters surrounding the peak, blocking most routes up. “Hey Sum, could you find this on your map?” she then asked her team’s leader and close friend.   
“Sure Raven. Ah, here it is, that does look like a possible location that they could be,” Summer replied in answer to Raven’s question. The hill had an odd crater in the center, with a small lake and plenty of trees to hide a camp from Grimm that were hunting that were hunting them, and if found, a very defensible position.  
Taiyang and Qrow, at the same time, said, “We should probably check that out. It seems likely that they would set up their camp there.”  
“Looks like about a three-day journey from here on foot,” Raven thought aloud, trying to figure out when the teams they were sent to rescue had left this site.


	4. Moving On.

One week 3 days earlier. 28 days after being shot down. Teams RWBY and JNPR  
Ruby, exhausted from battling a Petra Gigas, posed a question to the group, “Do any of you think we should try to move our camp to a more defensible position, so that we have a more secure camp and a greater chance of living through this?”  
“I, for one, agree with that idea, but to where?” asked Ren in response to Ruby’s question.  
“Perhaps, this hill, It only has two paths up and one is to fly, so it would be much easier to defend,” Jaune said, pulling up a 3d map on his scroll and pointing to a hill that had many craters in rings at the base and near the middle, height wise. There was also a forested area at the top of the hill, along with a small lake.  
“To make travel easier, I think we should split up to make evading Grimm easier,” Blake suggested.  
“I agree with that idea,” Weiss stated.  
“Well, let’s get started with this, then,” Pyrrha stated, beginning to pack up one of the emergency shelters. Jaune had begun to divide and pack food and water for each group.  
“Looks like about a two to three-day journey, depending on how many Grimm we encounter on the way,” Yang observed while looking at the map. 

2 days later. Team RWBY  
“Ugh, I’m getting tired, can we stop soon?” Blake asked the rest of her team, exhaustion in her voice.  
“Just another hour till we reach the base of the hill, Blakey,” Yang said in answer to her girlfriend, using the nickname she had given Blake.  
“I’ll take the shelters from you, if that’ll help any Blake,” Ruby said to her teammate, who had been carrying the emergency shelters for the past few hours.  
“Thanks, Ruby. Here you go,” Blake replied to her team’s leader while handing Ruby the shelters, who took them and shouldered the compression bags that they were in.  
As the four reached the base of the hill at the only ground-based path up due to the mysterious craters, JNPR came running out of the forest with Pyrrha and Ren providing covering fire. Yang reacted immediately, seeing several small Death Stalkers chasing them, began to shoot at them with her cybernetic arm’s shotgun module, originally part of the right bracelet of Ember Celica.  
Ruby then used her semblance to strike at the Death Stalkers with Crescent Rose, slicing through many with her scythe. Jaune had engaged the largest Deathstalker and was currently chopping off its pincers.  
Weiss had frozen several of them using one of her glyphs, and Blake began to chop them up. Pyrrha was sniping at the Grimm from the hill, Ren was suppressing them with Stormflower, and Nora just crushing them with Magnhild. Soon they had defeated the small swarm of young Death Stalkers.  
“Well, we should get the shelters set up” Nora stated, unenthusiastically, after the engagement had concluded.


	5. The Search (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short.

8 days later. Team STQR  
After searching three other locations without success, Raven noticed an abnormal amount of Grimm, all heading for the hill that they had originally suspected to be the location of the ones they were searching for, but had ended up writing off.   
“Hey Sum, Tai, Qrow, we should probably check that hill out, I’ve seen many Beowulfs, Ursai, and plenty of Griffons heading that way. It seems Teams RWBY and JNPR are probably there,” Raven, mentioned to the rest of her team  
“I agree with that assessment, Raven, we should check that out.” Summer stated, turning the shuttle* towards the cratered hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The shuttle carries an armament comparable to an Atlesian Mantle class Gunship, a heavily armed troop dropship (Not Canon). These were added after Team STQR obtained the shuttle.


	6. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue has arrived.

Teams RWBY and JNPR  
The eight friends and hunters-in training were in a dangerous situation, as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren all had nearly depleted auras, Nora due to a young Nevermore. Jaune and Yang both had aura levels at about half capacity, allowing them to take some hits before they could be injured or killed. But the other six were in greater danger of injury or death. They were surrounded, Grimm surrounding their camp, and unfortunately for them, some of those Grimm could ignore the craters protecting them from being swarmed.   
“Ruby, Pyrrha, I’m coming to help!” Jaune yelled, running over to aid the two who were guarding the smallest crater and fighting a Griffon and a Beringel, a giant gorilla-like Grimm, that had a massive jump height and distance, yet was only able to leap over the smallest crater.   
When he reached Pyrrha he triggered his semblance to amplify her aura helping it to regenerate faster. Ruby also dashed over and the three began engaging the Beringel as a cohesive unit. Jaune and Ruby cutting it up with their melee weapons, Jaune utilizing the third mode of Crocea Mors by placing his sword inside the shield as he turned it back to the sheath, the two transforming to a two-handed greatsword, Pyrrha was shooting at its unarmored joint sections.   
Meanwhile, Yang, Blake and Ren were holding down the choke point formed by a small gap in the craters. Nora was shooting Griffons out of the air with Magnhild in grenade launcher form. She sometimes switched to the remaining MG that they had taken from their transport.

Team STQR  
After ten minutes, Team STQR had flown all the way to the hill, where they saw the two teams they were sent to rescue engaged in deadly combat against hundreds of Grimm, most of which were caught at a choke point formed by a gap between the two largest craters near the base of the hill.  
“Qrow, Tai, go help Yang, Blake, and Ren at the choke! Raven, love, help them take out that Beringel, and I’ll provide air support,” Summer barked orders to the rest of her team as they began to engage the Grimm.

Teams RWBY and JNPR  
“Jaune, Pyrrha, look! We’ve got reinforcements and rescue inbound!” Ruby yelled to her friends, pointing at the shuttle of her parents’ team.  
All of a sudden, a large raven landed on the Beringel, then transformed into Raven Branwen, one of Ruby and Yang’s mothers (Read author’s note). She promptly pulled out her ōdachi greatsword with the ice dust blade, slashing through the Beringel’s back and freezing it in place, allowing Pyrrha a clear shot with the sharp edges of her shield, throwing it like a discus or a chakra. Pyrrha promptly threw her shield, cutting off the head of the beast.  
“Hey Firecracker,” Taiyang said, dropping from the shuttle next to his daughter and began to strike at the Grimm, using his dust infused tattoos to empower his punches and help block incoming strikes.  
Meanwhile, Qrow, with his semblance of Misfortune, ended up dropping in the middle of a pack of Beowulfs, he deployed Harbinger to its sword form and began to slash through the surrounding Grimm.   
“Dad? Why are you here?!” Yang exclaimed suddenly, glancing at her father, then upwards, where she saw the shuttle in the sky, dogfighting a pack of Griffons. She then resumed fighting without waiting for an answer.  
“To rescue you, your team and JNPR, why else would we be here,” Tai answered his daughter’s question without glancing up from the fight.  
“Well Qrow is as unlucky as ever,” Yang stated, also keeping her eyes on the combat.  
Ren was leaping around, barely stopping at all, even to fire on enemies. Blake was clearing out an area of Beowulfs with Gambol Shroud in the kusarigama and cleaver form, slashing through any Grimm who dared get near. The five began to retreat to the top of the hill, as it would be the best place for Summer to pick them up in the shuttle.  
Meanwhile Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Raven were also pulling back to the peak of the hill. Nora was providing covering fire from the peak to aid their retreat. 

Summer Rose  
“Scratch four,” Summer muttered to herself, shooting a fourth Griffon out of the air when she received a transmission from Tai.  
“Summer, we are on the peak with Qrow, RWBY and JNPR, ready to be picked up,” Tai half-said, half-yelled over Nora, who was trying to hold off the Grimm on the ground, as Summer had shot down all remaining resistance in the air.  
“I’m coming in for a landing, be ready to get on and out,” Summer requested in the mic of the transceiver.  
“Copy that, over,” Tai said, ending the call.  
Summer engaged the liftoff/landing repulsors and brought the shuttle on the flattish area on the crest of the hill, with the bay doors open. She then yelled out the port bay door, “Move, now folks, we need to get going!”  
The others all eleven, some with a few cuts and bruises, jumped into the transport bay, the doors sealing shut behind them. Summer then lifted off only seconds after the others had boarded.  
Ruby, walking into the cockpit, asked, “Mom, could you drop us off at New Glenn, we still have our two teams’ jump ships at the spaceport?”  
“Fine, my daughter, I’ll land at the spaceport so you, your team, and JNPR can take your jump ships back to Beacon. Don’t do this again, you made us worry more than we ever have,” Summer answered her daughter’s question with a positive affirmation, while also expressing her concern for her daughters’ safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for my LA class, so sorry for shorter chapters than one might expect.


End file.
